1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic transmissions for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention pertains to the kinematic arrangement of planetary gearing, clutches, brakes, and overrunning couplings for such transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important to minimize the package size of a motor vehicle automatic transmission, its transverse or lateral dimensions, but particularly its longitudinal or axial dimension, in order to provide as much space as possible for passengers and other equipment on the vehicle. Generally, compact transmissions have lower weight than other types, an important advantage toward maximizing fuel economy of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,250,011 and 5,230,671 describe examples of transmissions of this type .
These desirable features are more difficult to realize now than formerly because of the need to provide a greater number of forward gear ratios and a desire to provide nonsynchronous shifting among the gears. Currently, automatic gransmissions have four or five forward speed ratios, but in the near future these transmissions will provide nonsynchronous shifting among five and six forward gears.